i think i'm falling for you
by crazyaboutthem
Summary: ""I know we said last time was a drunken mistake and we would never repeat it, but Rach, I really want this okay?" She looks at him and nods. "Okay", she says. "But no one can know Finn, no one". "Deal", he breathes into her mouth as he kisses her again, making an even larger mess of the sheets." - Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Well, here's my next story, it's completely AU, like ****_completely_****. Hope you guys like it! The title comes from the song 'Falling For You', by Colbie Caillat.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes. **

xxxx

She doesn't know how she's found herself in this situation. She seriously _can't_ be in this situation. And not because of her morals, or whatever. Her _job_ rules don't allow her to be here, like this, with him. But as he keeps pressing his mouth against her she's finding it even more difficult to think.

"Finn," she sighs, putting her hands on his chest, pushing him away. He just grips her waist tighter, and presses his mouth against hers harder. She keeps kissing him, and _god_ she wants him so badly, but there's that voice in the back of her mind telling her that this is wrong, _so wrong_. But then his lips are on her neck, sucking at her pulse point, and she threads her fingers through his hair and bucks her hips against his. He groans, while his hands creep up under her blouse and his lips move further down, and she just, she tugs at his shirt, kisses him hard on his mouth and stops thinking altogether.

Later, when they're a messed tangle of limbs and sheets, she sighs against his chest. "We really shouldn't be doing this", she says.

"Says who?", he asks, gazing at her.

"Well, the FBI rules basically", she scoffs.

"Well, the FBI rules don't need to know then", he says, smiling at her, and god, she really wants to say no, but she just can't resist him. "I know we said last time was a drunken mistake and we would never repeat it, but Rach, I really want this okay?"

She looks at him and nods. "Okay", she says. "But no one can know Finn, no one"

"Deal", he breathes into her mouth as he kisses her again, making an even larger mess of the sheets.

xxxx

Sneaking around at work is totally hard, but it's even harder when after work they all decide to go out to drinks at the bar from across the street and like, she wants to lean into him, and put her hand on his thigh and stuff, but she can't. She knows this thing they have between them is not dating _per se,_ it had just started as simply fucking around, but she can't help but like him. He's super sweet and so hot when he does his work.

She's always thought it would make their work more difficult, this whole… _thing_… but somehow it doesn't. Maybe because when she's out there, on the field, she completely forgets about everything else, she just thinks of what's at stake, not for her, or even Finn, but for the poor person who's being held against their will, and all she wants to do is help them. And she knows Finn feels the exact same way, and that's why they still work so well together.

They're at her apartment one night, after another successful day at work, and after the drinks at the bar with everyone, and after all the sex, they're snuggled up together in her bed.

"I'm glad you agreed to this", he says.

She laughs. "Why? Cause you can get laid way more easy and often?"

He laughs. "No. Is that what this is for you?", he says. She doesn't know when the conversation got serious but suddenly he's looking at her with earnest eyes.

She places her hand on his cheek, caressing him. "No, it's not", she says, cause it's true. It's stopped being just sex a while ago actually. "And for you?", she asks, shyly.

"It's never been about that", he says cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. She smiles against his lips and straddles his hips. He laughs. "Someone isn't tired today", he says as he bucks his hips against hers suggestively.

She just laughs and kisses him again.

xxxx

It's Monday morning, about two months after that night at her apartment, and they're in the middle of work when everyone finds out about them, and not work, like the middle of the office work, but the _middle of the field_. Seriously. They're in the middle of a hostage situation and he just says it.

Okay, he doesn't just say it, but he kind of does.

They've been with this guy for over three hours. The guy's been locked up in his van, in the middle of an intersection, with a gun and his two kids because he's losing custody (shocking), and she knows Finn's super tired and he's losing his patience, but he's a trooper. He stays on the phone talking to him, trying to save those kids' lives. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sam and Mike moving, and Santana talking to Puck, she turns the radio so she can hear what's going on with her team outside of this car Finn and her are stuck in. She sees they're moving in so she gets out of the car and runs over to where Puck is giving his team instructions.

"So that's it, huh Puck?", she says.

"Well, your all talk and no action is getting kind of boring Berry", he says smirking.

"And this is Santana's call?", she asks knowingly.

He just stares at her and tells his team to go to their positions. She huffs and leaves to talk to Santana, Puck behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here Berry?", Santana says upon seeing her.

Puck starts to say they're ready to move but she cuts him off. "I'm begging you to hold off on tactic. Finn's almost there, okay?"

Santana stares at her. "Really?", she asks turning another radio on when she can hear the guy in the car yelling at Finn, freaking out because he saw the tactical team moving in.

Finn's trying to get the guy to listen to him, and she can hear the youngest kid over the radio begging for his dad, until the guy yells at him to shut up.

"No, Rick, you shut up!", she hears Finn shout. She can see he got out of the car and is starting to walk over to the van. He starts telling him he's not the only one who's ever screwed up in his life and his job and she can just see it coming.

"You know nothing about my life!", Rick yells.

"The hell I don't! I'm a person, I have problems, I have secrets that could hurt me!", Finn says. She hears Mike over radio that Finn is in the line of fire and she turns around and starts to walk away. "I'm sleeping with my partner for one! Yeah, we even had sex in the office last week." Finn says over the radio, and she stops walking. She can feel Santana's and Puck's eyes on her back. He keeps talking to Rick, stating all of the problems they're in now, and he might be doing one hell of a job at negotiating this ransom, but hell, she can't think about it. They're in _big_ trouble. _Huge trouble._

But then something he says strikes a chord. "Now everything's gonna change. And I hate change. I avoid change like the plague, yeah? Not like my life is great, but I don't need it to get any worse"

Well, that hurt.

xxxx

She tries to dress nicer the next day. If she's going to get killed by her boss she might need to make a good impression and clothes is the best way to make good impression, right?

When she walks into the building she sees him and turns around to avoid him but decides against it.

"Hey", she says. "Where were you last night?", she asks.

"Hey, nice suit", he says looking at her outfit.

"Is something wrong with your phone?", she asks.

"Hey Finn, Rachel. I have that report you asked me for last week", Quinn says, as she appears out of nowhere. "And may I say, great job yesterday", she adds smirking.

Rachel just stares at her. "Thanks Quinn, I'll read it upstairs"

Quinn blinks. "Oh, okay. See you up there", and she leaves still smirking.

Finn is smirking as well and Rachel just stares at him, with fire in her eyes.

"What? Okay, I'm sorry, I was just really tired, had some beer and decided to crash. Otherwise you know I would've called", he says smiling. She just scoffs and walks away to the elevator.

He walks in behind her. "Look I'm sorry I didn't call."

But he's still smiling. "Are you smiling? Are you kidding me? We are about to get our asses kicked by Santana in five minutes!", she hisses.

"So, you're upset about work?"

"You know, never mind. I don't think we should be seen walking in together. I'll take the stairs", she says pressing the button so the doors will open and walks out of the elevator.

"Rach! Wait! Oh come on Rach, you know Santana doesn't give a crap about this as long as we keep doing the job right, and we have been so far. Nothing's gonna change"

"Oh, cause you hate change right?", she says staring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your words, you tell me."

"No, with the tone. What's the tone supposed to mean?", he insists.

"Forget it, we'll talk about it later"

"Well, what did you expect me to do Rachel? I was losing the guy and tactical was moving in!", he yells.

She turns around. "Wow, you really don't get it do you?"

"Yeah, I get it. You're upset because you feel like I've betrayed your trust and put your job on the line", he says.

"No Finn, it's not about the job." He still looks at her completely lost. "Change scares the hell out of you? You don't need your life to get any worse? How'd you think that made me feel?", she asks, hurt evident in her voice.

He stays quiet for a moment. "I think you're right, I think we should talk about it later", he says, leaving the stairs and getting into the elevator, her right behind him.

"No, you don't get to walk away. See this is your problem, you can talk about anything when you're on the field with everyone but get you alone and you keep quiet."

"Don't analyse me!"

"I'm not analyzing you Finn! I just wanna know how you feel!"

He stays silent. "No, you don't"

"Yeah I do", she whispers.

"I'm wondering if the last time we had sex was the last time we had sex"

She stares at him dumbfounded as the elevator doors open. She walks out and right into Santana's office, sitting on one of the chairs as Finn sits on the other one.

"We have a problem", Santana says. "Out of all the negotiators in the FBI, you two rank in the top five. You can see why I would hate to break up this team. Sex in the office?", she asks staring at both of them.

"Look, Santana, I felt like I was losing the guy I needed to say something"

"How long were we partners Finn?", Santana says, cutting him off. "I've heard all of your lines", she says. Then pauses looking at Rachel. "Well, maybe not all of them", and Rachel blushes. "And frankly Rachel, I'm shocked about this from you" she says, getting a huge book out of the drawer. "Do you remember what you wrote in your Crisis Negotiation Manual?"

"Yes. Both negotiators need to keep a clear sense of judgement at all times no matter how the situation is evolving", she recites, sighing

"A clear sense of judgement." Santana says. "How does that work when you're sleeping together?!"

"I think you made your point perfectly clear" she says. "Hudson and I have talked about it and we've decided to terminate all personal relationship outside of the work environment"

She can feel Finn's eyes piercing her.

"Well, you know I encourage you to do this, but you can still socialize-", Santana starts to talk but Finn cuts her off.

"No, I think that what Berry is trying to say is that there was no relationship, it was just sex"

She's hurt, but Santana is smiling. "I'm glad we're all on the same page then"

She nods, gets up and leaves.

xxxx

She's in the middle of giving a class when he comes and interrupts her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nods and follows him outside the class, but he doesn't stop. He keeps walking until they're in the building from across the street.

"Finn, I was in the middle of a class", she says.

"You wanna know how I feel? Okay. I think Santana is right. I don't think we should be working together anymore. I think it's safe to say there are conflicted priorities and threats to undermine the objectivity when working, you know? There are just too many things at stake here."

He keeps rambling and she just thinks it's adorable so she steps closer and kisses him. And when she pulls away he goes back in, attaching his lips to hers making her hands fly to his neck, and his tongue in her mouth. God, she thinks she might love him. But of course their phones go off and they need to go to work.

xxxx

So basically the case is complicated. The congressman's twenty year old son, Dave, just decided to dress as an Israeli, wear a bomb vest and walk into a small coffee shop three blocks away from the FBI building. It's hard. It doesn't really look like a terrorist attack, it's not right. And suddenly she gets it. This isn't terrorism. This is a family problem. So they call his parents and they find a page filled with pictures of both Dave and his mother.

Still, she can't get him to talk to her in order to solve this, and tactic has decided to move in. Finn says it's over but she refuses to let that happen.

"Dave, listen to me here. I have a plan. You don't need all those hostages. You only need one. Let me come to you, unarmed and let the others go"

Dave stays quiet and Finn is gaping at her.

"Okay", Dave says.

She hangs up the phone. "No, Rachel. No way!" Finn says.

"You told me I needed to go with my gut", she says as she starts to walk away.

"This is not going with your gut, this is putting yourself in danger for no reason!", Finn yells, grabbing her arm.

She looks at him. "Is this about the job, or about us?"

"You walk in there and there's no us"

She stares at him.

xxxx

The minute she walks into the coffee shop she sees at least fourteen hostages, everyone laid on the floor, completely terrified. Dave backs her up against the counter and checks her for guns. After he makes sure she's clear she lets everyone go so it's just the two of them in there.

She starts to make him talk, about his mother.

"I would get straight A's, got in the soccer team, but it was never enough", he said, his voice trembling.

"I saw a picture of your family for your father's campaign, you all look so happy", she says.

"No, you saw what she wanted you to see! A perfectly happy family! But it's all a lie." A few minutes go by and she's still backed up against the counter when he turns her around, the detonator between their faces. "I'm getting pretty tired of keeping these cables apart. Don't you ever just wanna let go?"

"Dave-", she starts to say.

"Dave", Finn's voice echoes from the speakers outside.

"What's that?", Dave asks, panicking.

"Dave, I'm Finn Hudson with the FBI and I have a message from your mother"

"Great. Get ready to hear some advice from the Mother of the Year", he says to her ear.

"She wrote this down and I'm reading it, quoting", Finn's voice says. "I'm sorry. I never wanted children"

Dave freezes and everything's silent. "What? Why- Why would she say that?"

"Dave," she whispers, trying to get a hold of the detonator in his hand. He's still frozen and he starts to step away from her. Dave's still looking at her. "This is your life," she says wrapping her hands around his to grab the detonator. "Don't let her take it from you"

Dave hugs her, crying, after handing the detonator to her, as she keeps whispering "It's okay, it's okay"

She walks out of the coffee shop to see Dave being escorted into a van, his hands in handcuffs on his back. Then she sees him. Finn. He's staring at her, amazed.

"What?", she asks, smiling.

He just smiles at her while reporters gather around them asking questions, but really, they never break eye contact.

xxxx

Later, after the celebratory drinks at the bar with Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Santana, he offers to walk her home. She smiles at him as the make their way through the New York streets.

When they reach her building door she turns around to say goodbye. "Thanks for walking me home, Finn"

He gives her that lopsided smile of his. "Sure thing, Rach." She looks at him smiling. "You know that what I said before, back in the field about how if you went in there…" he trails off. And it's just so endearing to her that she grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

He's smiling when she pulls away. "Wanna stay the night?" she asks smiling.

He just molds his lips to hers in response.

They need to figure this whole job thing out, but she thinks they're gonna be okay.

xxxx

**A/N: So, yeah. That's it. For those of you who did not realize, it's based on the Matt and Emily story line in Standoff, and maybe I might write more of this, seeing as there are seventeen more episodes to write about. Anyways, I'm not really proud of it but wither way, hope you guys liked it :)**

**Reviews=love :):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone favoriting/following/reviewing the story! I never thought it would have the support it does! It means a lot! So here's my second chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was actually going to upload it on Sunday but as I was finishing writing it my computer was turned off and I lost everything I had written and I was too frustrated to write it again. Anyways, hope you guys like it. Enjoy :):)**

**PS: HT=Hostage Taker**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes :) **

_i._

She's been trying to avoid him, well at work cause all attempts to avoid him outside of work flew out the window every single night. Anyways, she tries to avoid him at work, they can't risk being caught, since everyone at work thinks they broke up last week. If only they knew…

Anyways, she's getting to the office and she sees him walking towards her, but he hasn't seen her yet, so she runs away and tries another way to her cubicle. However, somehow he finds her.

"Berry," he says, grabbing her by her arm and walking into a closed office. "I need to talk to you"

"Finn," she says once the door is closed.

"Hi," he says smiling. "Have you been running?"

She smiles coyly. "Me? No, not at all. Have you?"

"Nope," he says smirking. "But, really, cause lately every time I try to talk to you it's like you're a ninja and you disappear", he says as he steps closer to her.

"A ninja?", she whispers, barely centimeters away from him.

"A ninja", he says, finally kissing her. She molds into the kiss and starts to get carried away, until she remembers where they are.

"Finn," she mumbles against his lips. "Finn, we can't"

"I know, I know, sorry. Listen, do you wanna hook up tonight?" he asks. She cringes. _'Hook up?' Really?_ "Okay, okay," he adds seeing her face. "Wanna hit the Marriott?"

"No, Finn, I don't wanna hit the Marriott", she says.

"Why not?", he says, as if he were a child begging for something.

"Because, our boss still thinks we're broken up", she says.

He sighs. "Okay, I get it. We're both ninjas." It's her turn to sigh now. "So let's come out of hiding"

"What, like right now?", she asks.

"No, like tonight. Let's go on a date"

"A _date_ date? Like a real date?" she asks, as he nods. "Like, dinner, a movie, a play, that kind of date?"

"Yeah, movie, dinner, play. Well maybe not the play", he says after reconsidering it. "I'll pick you up at eight", he says and gives her a peck on her lips before leaving the room.

She stays in the room a couple of minutes longer so as not to make it obvious they were together there and as she thinks about tonight, a smile forms on her face.

_ii._

They're at this restaurant far away from their neighborhood and she likes it. The only thing that's disturbing her is the stupid TV that is on with the news talking about that morning's plane crash that happened due to some air controller error and killed a hundred and eighty people. But she tries not to let that ruin her night. Sometimes she over thinks things and she's trying to focus on this date right now.

Everything's going great, they really talk about anything and everything. She's really comfortable with him and she's reminded of why she really likes him. Until it's time to pay for dinner.

See, she's always hated the gentleman-pays-on-the-first-date nonsense. She's an independent , self sufficient woman, and she can pay a meal for two. So when the waitress comes she takes out her credit card. But Finn places his hand on hers.

"Come on Rach, let me pay dinner," he says, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you out for dinner" he replies. "Look, you can take care of the movies okay?", he adds, after seeing she was not being convinced. Reluctantly she nods and lets him pay.

When the waitress leaves he places his hand over hers again. "I'm really glad we're doing this. We should've done it a long time ago. This is a great place, huh?"

"Yeah", she says, not sounding too convinced.

"What's wrong?", he asks sighing.

"Nothing. It's just, it's miles away from anyone we know or work with."

"So, you're saying you wanted to see people from work?", he asks, confused.

"Yeah. I mean, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it but we're going to keep keeping it a secret, especially after you told the entire world?", she asks. He says nothing. "Look, I'm sorry I said anything okay? It's just been a weird day with the plane crash and all", she says sighing, and regretting ever saying anything.

"What do you mean?", he asks, furrowing his brow.

"Well, think of it. It could been anyone in this restaurant; it could've been anyone of us, thinking that we've got all the time in the world. And it made me think about going after the things we really want versus waiting around, you know? It can all go away at any moment", she finishes, looking at him.

He looks pensive and after a few seconds he nods and he grabs her hand over the table again, squeezing it. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

_iii._

The next morning she's kind of nervous waiting for Santana to arrive. They agreed last night that they would tell her today that they're together, and she anxiously looking at the elevator doors to see any sign of Santana.

Finally she comes out of the elevator. "Look, she's here. We're not gonna get a better chance" she says to Finn, sitting right beside her.

"She's getting her coffee", Finn answers, as he keep moving paperwork on his desk. "You don't wanna interrupt that"

She chuckles. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Trust me"

"You know, I trusted you last night when you said that we should tell Santana about it", she says, looking at him. "What? Are you going to double back on that?"

"I'm not doubling back, Rach", he says looking at her.

She stares at him for a minute and then she looks at Santana. "Santana!", she calls.

Santana looks their way, smiles and starts to make her way towards them. As Rachel stands up she sees Finn fumbling with his telephone.

"What is it?", Santana asks when she gets to where they are.

"Do you have a second? Finn and I have something to run by you", she asks.

"Okay, make it quick", Santana replies.

Suddenly, Finn's pager goes off. "Oh, crap! I forgot I had this thing at the district's attorney's office", he says getting up. "Why don't you guys start without me and then I'll catch up" and then he leaves.

She stares at his back leaving and then at Santana at a loss of words.

"Finn just called his own pager didn't he?" Santana asks, smirking.

She just shakes her head, speechless.

About half an hour later Finn comes back and she's packing their things. "What's going on?", he asks.

"Just got called in on a 7500", she says, curtly, as she can hear Santana barking orders at everyone.

"A 7500?" Finn asks. "Somebody hijacked a plane?"

"Try a hundred. Someone just took air traffic control", she says as she rushes past him.

_iv._

They're in the van outside the air traffic control tower, interrogating one of the released hostages. They guy who took the tower, Jeff, is the same guy who caused the plane crash yesterday. After they finish questioning him, it's Puck's turn to say tactic's plan. If they do it, it's gonna fail, she knows it.

"No, it's too risky", she says. "If you cause panic in that tower, which you will considering you'll be firing guns, you're putting the life of six, seven hundred people at risk"

"Is there anyway we can move the control of these planes to somewhere else?" Santana asks Jeff's boss, Hank.

"No, Jeff'll know what's going on", he answers.

"So, I guess flash bang grenade is out of the question?" Puck asks. Everyone just stares at him. "Just checking", he says smirking.

"Look, best case scenario, we can talk him out of this", Finn says.

"Margin for error is zero", Santana says.

Finn nods and he walks to the back of the van to make the call and she follows him. The talk to the guy is simple. He only wants the tapes of the conversation between him and the pilots of the plane from the plane crash, it looks like basically all he wants to do is make it clear that it wasn't his mistake.

But, in the middle of the conversation an alarm goes off on the other side of the line. Finn looks at her. Apparently, that was almost another crash.

"This is how accidents happen! Don't call back!", Jeff yells into the phone before he hangs up.

They walk back to the middle of the van, where Santana is still talking to Hank and Puck. "If you were to move all traffic control to another airport, which one could it be?"

"JFK," Hank answers. "They'd manage"

"Then that's what we'll do", Santana says.

"It'd have to be done one by one", Hank says. "But he'll know what you're trying to do"

"Then we'll find a way for him not to know"

"How do you plan to pull that off"

"I don't know, but I know someone who will," Santana says, smirking.

_v._

"Let me get this straight, you want to facilitate a transfer of air space control from LaGuardia Tricon to JFK Tricon, without alerting the HT, and to walk each individual controller through the switch over process without alerting the HT, who is himself an experienced air traffic controller?", Quinn says.

"Very experienced", Santana deadpans. "Any other questions?"

Quinn blinks. "We'll call you when we're ready", she says, hanging up.

Santana nods and walk back to the back of the van where Finn and Rachel are still analyzing the situation.

"Washington wants us to wrap this up, and fast", she says.

Rachel and Finn look at each other. "Oh, well, we'll quit messing around then", Finn deadpans ironically.

"Are we still negotiable?"

"Problem is he won't take our calls. I can walk over there and talk to him myself but probably he won't talk until he gets what he wants", Finn answers.

"The tapes were ordered, they're reviewing them in Washington", Santana says.

"I don't think the tapes are what he wants," Rachel says. Finn and Santana look at her. "Jeff is in a massive state of denial over the plane crash. These aren't the actions of someone looking to prove his innocence. Even if we have the tapes, they're only going to tell half the story. What was said…"

"But not what Jeff was thinking", Finn finishes for her, nodding.

"Yeah, only he knows that", she says sighing. And then it comes to her. The wife. "Unless, he told someone else."

_vi._

"He didn't tell me anything", the wife, Kathy, says. "He just said it wasn't his fault, and I believed him."

"Why?", Finn asks and Rachel looks pointedly at him. _Really?_ She's his _wife_.

But Cathy doesn't seem fazed by the question. "Because we knew someone on that plane. Our neighbors. Stephen and Barbra. Stephen and Jeff were friends. This is very personal for him"

Puck opens the door and signals to Finn that they're ready for him to go into the tower to talk to Jeff, so Finn leaves and she stays there, comforting the wife.

And everything was going okay, until it all goes to hell when Jeff realizes what Quinn's doing. And now more than ever he refuses to talk to Finn.

So Finn tries another method and mentions the fact that he knows about Stephen. And that backfires as well.

"You know nothing about my life!" Jeff yells.

In the van, Rachel confronts Cathy. "What didn't you tell us?!"

"What's going on?", Cathy asks, perplexed.

"We mentioned Stephen to Jeff and he went ballistic. You tell me what's going on" Rachel insists.

Cathy stares and starts to shake her head. "No, he can't know. Jeff doesn't know."

"Jeff doesn't know what?", Rachel asks, more forcefully this time.

Cathy shakes her head and stares at her lap and Rachel sighs. She knows. "We were being careful, meeting only in hotels, using disposable cellphones. I thought we were being really careful"

Rachel sighs again and leaves the van in order to find Finn. Finn sighs in relief when he sees her.

"Tell me you got something good", Finn says.

"Yeah, this is Stephen, the guy she said was on the plane," she says, showing him a picture. "What she didn't tell us is that she was sleeping with him"

"Oh, great. So she screwed us too," Finn says.

"So, what are you saying?", Puck asks. "The guy causes a crash just to kill one guy?"

"No, it doesn't make any sense," Finn says, looking at her. "I believe the guy made a mistake. I don't believe the guy is a mass murderer"

Rachel sighs. "He did make a mistake. He let his personal life affect his work", she says, looking at him, and she swears the look Finn gives her makes her want to disappear. Okay, she didn't mean to make it sound like them, but she's right. "Look, this is a guy who lives and breathes pressure, day and night. He deals with it by sublimating it"

"And all he's got to do is make one mistake", Finn says understanding her point. She mentally lets out a sigh of relief that he doesn't seem too focused on her previous statement.

"He needs to release that pressure", she says. "He needs to talk it out"

Yeah, but he's not going to do that in front of the guys he works with, they know that. So Finn comes up with the throw phone plan. Basically it's a phone in a box with a private line to another phone in another box. He throws the box inside the room where Jeff is, not without letting him know first, and then they start to talk again.

And everything's working itself out, again, when all hell breaks loose, again, when one of the workers just stands up and runs away. She intercepts him before he leaves the tower.

"You gotta go back", she says.

"No way! He's got a gun! No one's paying me for that!", the guys yells.

"Look to my eyes," she says to him. "You don't know me okay? And we will never meet. I am one of the two thousand passengers up in the air that you are responsible for right now. I am up there. I am sitting on a plane, anxious to get home. Please. Am I gonna get home?", she pleads.

Finally and rather reluctantly the guy nods and walks back into the room. She sighs in relief.

_vii._

They're in the van again, trying to come up with something, cause this is taking way too long.

"We start dropping controllers, we start dropping planes. This has to end", Santana says, and she's losing her patience. "What if we give him what he wants?"

Finn sighs. "We can't." But then he starts to smile, and she can't help but smile along with him.

"What's he smiling about?", Puck asks.

"He's got a plan", Rachel says, beaming.

"What Jeff needs is to save a hundred and eighty people", Finn says, still smiling proudly. "He needs to go back to work. And we can help him do that"

"How?", Santana asks.

"Simple. We put a hundred and eighty people in danger"

And so they bring a pilot to fake a plane in need of help. Quinn brings in the pilot.

"Santana Lopez. Thank you for lending a hand, gentlemen", Santana says as two men walk into the van following Quinn, who goes to stand beside Rachel.

"Daniel Castle, FAA. Special Agent Fabray briefed us on the way over. Glad we can help," the tall one says, shaking Santana's hand.

Rachel looks at Quinn. "I never said Special Agent", Quinn whispers in her ear. Rachel just laughs at her.

And so Quinn works her magic with computers again by making it seem that one of the planes in the least experienced controller's screen is in great need of help. It takes a while, but finally Jeff moves the other guy away and starts to do his job. And after he helps this plane he starts to help the rest of them, making them land. Finn pumps his fist in the air and then they run to the tower again so they can arrest Jeff. And finally this case is over.

They go out to celebrate again at the bar, and she can see Puck and Quinn flirting as she sits with Finn. She just chuckles and shakes her head at them. Finn looks their way and smiles innocently at her. She smirks and gets up to leave, him trailing behind her.

On the way to his house he asks, "So are we going to tell Santana tomorrow then?"

She sighs. "I don't know. It's been a long day Finn, I just wanna go to bed. We'll talk about tomorrow okay?"

Finn smiles at her and takes her hand, lacing their fingers together as they keep walking.

_viii._

The next morning they're called into Santana's office.

"You called?", Rachel asks as they walk in.

"Yes. Washington called. They're praising our entire unit," Santana says smiling.

Rachel just beams, proud of her team. They really are good at what they do.

"By the way, did you ever find out the truth about the plane crash?", Santana asks.

"Yeah," Finn says.

"Turns out Jeff was right. It wasn't his mistake. The other plane's transponder wasn't on", Rachel says.

"Does Jeff know this?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, we made sure he found out," Finn replies.

"Okay. Well that's all on my end. Good work", Santana says, dismissing them. "Anything else?"

Rachel and Finn just shake their heads, uncomfortably. She turns to leave but Finn speaks.

"Yeah, actually there's one more thing. Berry and I are seeing each other. Still. We figured since there's no actual policy against this and since we're doing good work, according to you, we're gonna give it a go. See what happens", Finn says, nervously.

Santana stares at him. "Is this true?", she asks, looking at Rachel for confirmation. Rachel nods, trying not to blush. God, she feels like if they were in the eighteen hundreds and he's asking her father's permission to court her. "Okay, here's the deal," Santana says. "I never see it in the field"

"Never," Finn says.

"I don't see it in the office", Santana says looking pointedly at her.

"Uh, never", she says, shaking her head nervously.

"And you can't get married. There's a new policy concerning that." They both starts muttering words and laughing nervously, because _marriage_? Really? They've been on _one date_. "I was kidding," Santana says.

"Oh, right", she says.

"We knew that," Finn says.

Santana smirks and they are dismissed. They both leave Santana's office and she's still blushing, but she's considerably happier. Finally they're done hiding. She looks at Finn and he looks the same as her. And when he looks at her and she sees his eyes sparkle she knows he's thinking the same thing. She beams at him and he smirks back at her. It might be way too early to even think about the word marriage, but she can totally feel herself falling for him already.

**A/N: Well, hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for the support, it means everything! Sorry if there are any huge mistakes, super tired here. **

**Reviews=love 3**


End file.
